movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Crisis on Infinite Earths
is an upcoming action superhero film. Plot A cosmic being from the beginning of time known as the Monitor catalogues these realities, but he has an evil counterpart, the Anti-Monitor, who comes from an antimatter universe. After an accident with antimatter on one universe, the Anti-Monitor begins destroying many of the realities with a wave of antimatter, planning on becoming sole ruler of all realities. To combat this, the Monitor recruits heroes from across time and space to set up five towers, to help merge the multiverse back into one to make it stronger. However, he is murdered by his protégée, Harbinger, who is possessed by one of the Anti-Monitor's demons. His death releases enough energy to project the last five parallel Earths into a protective limbo. The Anti-Monitor recruits Psycho-Pirate to his cause, infusing him with part of his power to manipulate the heroes of Earth-4, Earth-S and Earth-X against the rest; this fails when all five Earths enter the limbo universe. Harbinger then recruits heroes from the remaining Earths to lead an assault on the Anti-Monitor in the antimatter universe, using Alexander Luthor Jr.'s powers to open a portal between the limbo and antimatter universes. Pariah tracks down the Anti-Monitor at his fortress, and the heroes destroy a converter, powered by stellar energy, to destroy the last five Earths; the injured Anti-Monitor retreats and Supergirl dies. During a lull in the war, the villains unite under Brainiac, who kills Earth-Two's Alexei Luthor while recruiting the Earth-One Lex Luthor to conquer the remaining Earths. The Anti-Monitor meanwhile creates a new body for himself, and tries to use an antimatter cannon to penetrate the limbo universe and destroy the five partially merged Earths. The Flash (Barry Allen) dies stopping this attempt. A furious Anti-Monitor absorbs the energy of millions of worlds and vows to travel back through time to prevent the creation of the multiverse. The Spectre unites the heroes and villains by warning them about the Anti-Monitor's plan; the heroes travel back in time to stop the Anti-Monitor, while the villains travel back in time to the ancient planet Oa to prevent renegade scientist Krona from creating the technology necessary for the Anti-Monitor's plan to succeed. The villains fail, and Krona continues his experiment. The Anti-Monitor waits for Alex Luthor to reopen the portal between the positive and antimatter universes, capturing the heroes, but a magically empowered Spectre creates an energy overload which shatters space and time. The five Earths merge into a single shared universe, and the superheroes return to the present; only those present at the dawn of time remember the original realities. A cosmically empowered Anti-Monitor attacks again, transporting the new Earth to the antimatter universe and summoning a horde of shadow demons. He falls in a carefully planned counterattack, culminating in a battle with Kal-L (the Earth-Two Superman), Alexander Luthor of Earth-Three and Superboy of Earth-Prime, with help from New Gods adversary Darkseid. In this final battle the Anti-Monitor, reduced to a flaming head, crashes into a star and is killed by the Earth-Two Superman. As they are the only four who remember the original past, Alex sends Earth-Two Superman, Earth-Two Lois Lane, Earth-Prime Superboy and himself to a pocket "paradise" dimension, leaving the heroes of the remaining Earth to sort out the aftermath of this crisis. Cast * LaMonica Garett as Monitor and Anti-Monitor * Audrey Marie Anderson as Lyla Michaels/Harbinger * Jon Cryer as Lex Luthor, Alexei Luthor and Alexander Luthor * Tom Cavanagh as Pariah * Tyler Hoechlin as Clark Kent/Superman * Joshua Orpin as Clark Kent/Superboy-Prime * Stephen Lobo as Jim Corrigan/the Spectre * Bob Frazer as Roger Hayden/Psycho-Pirate * Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/the Flash * TBA as Vril Dox/Brainiac * TBA as Krona * TBA as Darkseid